Alpha Beta Gamma Delta
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: Lorna, new girl in Forks, and her account of things.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha beta gamma delta intro

Hey guys I'm currently working on a story based on the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, and yeah I know, yet another one.

I've decided to postpone Two Worlds Collide until further notice, sorry if y'all liked it.

Erm, so yeah, this next one is a continuation from Breaking Dawn from the POV of a new girl in town. I'm calling it 'Alpha Beta Gamma Delta'. She's British and moved over there with all her family as her dad grew up in Forks as a kid. As the story goes on there'll be more detail on this.

Basically it's going along the lines of being imprinted on by a certain member of the wolf pack that's one of Jacob's best friends- Embry Call. Kiowa Gordon who plays Embry in the movie saga is amazing and deserves a shout out =].

So the first chapter should be up by 1/11/10- I'm hoping at least. If it goes up before then I shall try and publish the second once it's written.

So; much love, Lorna.

P.S. reviews and feedback is thoroughly welcome. =]


	2. Chapter 2

ABGD c1

Note: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own myself and the characters that will become my family. [see below]

I was left to my own devices after the school bus had left the parking lot of Forks High School without me, even my sisters had carpooled without me. I had been here at 'Home of the Spartans' for the past two weeks, moving over from England with my family; Mum who stayed at home to home school Isaac and Jonah my three year old brothers; my dad who was now basing his online business here; my two older brothers Cole and Cody who were Freshmen at college somewhere; Florence, Sienna and Verona my Senior sister here in Forks.

Dad had grown up here but moved to England on his gap year where he met Mum, and as they say 'the rest is history'. It was only a month previously he had told us that we were moving. He had wanted to return to his childhood home NE of Forks, well just outside but not close enough to walk, in the countryside to continue the business from somewhere he loved. As it turns out Granny left him it in her will, luckily for us the house was big enough for us all with room to spare even when my brothers were back home.

Just like my Mother I had a thing for individual pieces and chose to decorate my room; a very rectangular with a bay window on the widest wall looking over the vast garden below, in them; from the black wrought iron bed and chandelier set to the black high gloss units up against the muted 'heather' walls. I had collected things from our holidays around the world such as shells and photos of my family, views of the farm but not my 'friends' it would be too weird.

After a while of being in my head I find a bus stop that would take me home. That's when I notice them standing across the street each identical to the next in a group of about five, many things flash through my head whether to run away or stay whether they're a gang, thugs or a cult of some sort as each so them were so similar; same build, same cropped dark hair, same painted expression plastered on their faces. But there were differences I noted; a guy that was more bulky and muscular, taller and leader-ish than the rest. He was flanked by a smaller younger looking kid to his left and a guy who was just as old as the kid, maybe slightly older; he was taller, leaner, could get called a beanpole, behind the leader was a guy just as tall but more square, to his left and right more childish looking guys. Despite their formality, their eyes gave them away, each one of them telling a different story. One pair in particular them watches every move I make; the guy to the right of the leader, the beanpole; I look up and catch his eye then look away, the butterflies in my stomach giving my game away. It was at that point the bus came, all the way home I thought of nothing but him, the way we connected and the butterflies he gave me.

Lying on my bed I can't help but think back...

Leaving England was a relief; the situation that I had left wasn't a nice one. Bitchy so called friends, a certain boyfriend going AWOL then coming up with lame excuses; luckily for me they were all ex and I wouldn't want another one just yet. Breaking up with Luke was hard; it was him and me against the world for the past four years.

Ever since I was a kid I've been the loner; I spent my time on my grandpa's farm, helping out with all the animals. The horses, cows and sheep were my friends; they listened and never bitched back.

It was high school that I met Luke; I was running away out of the school gates, tears streaming down my face after another showdown with the popular crowd. I literally ran into him; he was on his way back into school after skiving off a maths lesson. Somehow he took pity on me and ended up skiving his next lesson just trying to get me to stop crying and babbling my apologies.

He's not a typical bad boy type; no black, no leather, no studs ect just slightly baggy jeans, comfy hoodies and a flippy brown fringe that hangs over the right side of his face, covering these amazing cheekbones and deep entrancing turquoise eyes that encapture you and make you feel dizzy.

I miss Luke so much; he was my best friend too. At school he had a rep to protect; he'd bunk off school [and do his work at home with no interruptions.] Catch him out of school with me and he's completely different person; we'd lark about on the farm and take the horses on long rides. Three and a half perfect years together. He graduated at Easter this past year and was always out and about, since then I only got to see him a few times a week. He was becoming more distant as the months went by; it was only before I moved over here I found out the truth.

He was distancing himself from us all because his mum and dad were going through an easy divorce; he was torn between them and ended up choosing his dad, who was moving to Italy. His mum had started dating Max; his nineteen year old failed a year best mate. Neve had Luke at sixteen which only makes her thirty four dating a nineteen year old. Kinda majorly gross.

So yeah; our breakup was hard, me going across continents didn't help him. He no longer talks to any of us except his dad and the people in his new life.

I miss him. I miss what we had.

I need to stop thinking about him; about our past, but then you have the beanpole; the incredibly cute dork that gave me butterflies at first sight. It was weird, it was the first time I had seen him and it was such an amazing feeling; I really should stop thinking about his deep chocolaty eyes, tanned skin and cute smile. But I seriously don't need a guy right now, but I wouldn't mind getting to know him better and maybe the area too.

Ok so here's the first of many chapters. The story will start to take off soon, promise.

Any reviews, comments ect are welcome. =]

Much love, Lorna. =]


	3. Chapter 3

ABDG

Chapter 2

Dad had warned me about the weather here in Forks; it was the rainiest places in the whole of the states. Personally I think its a bit of an understatement. The morning after the bus stop, beanpole, butterfly incident I wake up to a grey downpour; typical, and yet again, I had to get the bus.

After rushing around trying to find something decent and waterproof; eventually settling on a long sleeved top, a hoodies, skinny jeans and grey doc martins and then grabbing toast and my coat on the way out to the bus stop at the end of the street.

If life was a movie I would break into 'singing in the rain' by Gene Kelly or Frank Sinatra; but life ain't a movie. Five minutes later the yellow bus pulls up; it's crowded and noisy and all the seniors take up the back seats. I do the sensible thing and sit near the front; plugging headphones into my ears, drowning out the din. A few stops later a girl gets on and sits next to me. I recognise her from a few of my classes. Leila; dark curls surround her heart shaped face, though you tend to notice her vivid forest green eyes on coffee coloured skin. Pretty was an understatement, next to her I feel extremely pale and plain.

All the way to school we sit there chatting away like old friends. It turns out we have similar tastes in music and film; but we have differences in them too. Fashion was the main differences; she sticks to neutral colours with a boho-y feel, while I like taking the latest trends and interlacing them into my own style, which changes by day depending on my mood. She was the friend I never had in England.

Arriving in home room with Leila was easier than walking in on my own as I usually would. Sitting in the middle of the class, surrounded by sleepy kids, overly bubbly morning kids, and kids who were in between, which is where I fitted. I hated mornings but once I was up I couldn't go back to sleep.

Having Leila around was defiantly easier than it had been; surprisingly the day goes quicker than it usually did. Having a friend around did that. I even asked her about the gang at the bus stop; she told me that they sounded like the guys from La Push Reservation near the coast. Her cousins live there and if I wanted to I could go with her and her mom on Friday night to see them.

Being naturally curious I agreed; I had nothing better to do. I wondered if I would see Him? Queue the butterflies again. I must have had a giant grin on my face as she's sitting pulling faces at me and bombarding me with a million questions about who's creating the sappy grin.

I refused to tell her why; she wouldn't understand, I can't actually put how I felt into words otherwise it would come out as a whole load of mumbo jumbo. Or as Luke would have said, a whole load of Lorna-ism babble. The tears come freely there; I couldn't stop them, allt eh emotions that I had bottled up over the past two months came out. Leila sat there trying to calm me down. The cafeteria wasn't the best place to cry; but I didn't care.

ok, i know short chapter but if i do little and often i wont loose intrest. =]

review, comment ect; let me know what you think.

much love, Lorna =]


	4. Chapter 4

ABGD

Chapter 3

again i own nothing all characters except myself, leila, my family and leila's mum =]

By the weekend all the week's tears were forgotten, well mostly. Luke would always have a little piece of my heart. Friday after school, once I was home, Leila sends me a text:

_Outside urs 6 bk by hlf10 ish. My cousins & thr m8s aw8 ;) Lei =)_

At 6pm Leila pulls up in the car with her mum driving; I was ready and waiting. Dressed in jeans, high tops and check shirt and grabbing my coat on the way out, I was feeling cute and slightly apprehensive about meeting them properly.

Breaking away from the main road onto a track lined by trees was weird in the dark. The dark makes you see things that aren't really there. Things like really big wolves which ran either side of the car as we neared the Rez, then vanished into the night. I was weirded out by this; both Leila and her mum released enough and kept laughing at an unknown joke as her mum seemed to be racing against the animals.

We pull up outside a two story wooden house with a porch. Yellow light floods out the now open door silhouetting a female figure. Wandering down the path towards the house, the two women embrace each other in fondness. Leila's mum, Olivia, and the women in the house, Sue, are sisters.

Entering the cosy living room it's filled with happy smiling faces of those who stood opposite me at the bus stop, plus more. More of the gang than I could take in. Sitting on one of the high stool that surround a breakfast bar on the outskirt of the room; I take it all in. A happy family, all equal and all making me feel welcome. Introductions are sent around the room, catching the odd name, Seth and Leah- Sue's kids, Jacob and Sam and Quil, names and faces blurry. The beanpole butterfly guy sits in the next bar stool and introduces himself as "Embry- Embry Call." Embry, such a unique and individual name. The butterflies are playing up overtime.

Being around them all was infectious, it was just so easy to feel a part of it. I never wanted to leave. England seems like a lifetime ago. The sense of family was a huge element with them; they all seemed majorly comfortable around each other despite all the guys being half naked. It was kind of distracting though.

Embry was easy to get along with, we talked for ages. He seemed to be genuinely interested in what I had to stay about things. He didn't probe into anything; the things we found out about each other were volunteered to the conversation.

The night falls easily around us and it was eventually time to go. After exchanging numbers with them, saying goodbye and making plans, we drive home in the dark. That night I go to sleep with a smile on my face. Not only from Embry and our friendship but also from the evening; spending it with a group of people who can't help but put a smile on your face.

For once, since I moved here, I was finally looking forward to tomorrow. Forks was growing on me.

review ect much love, Lorna =]


	5. Chapter 5

ABGD

Chapter 4

all characters belong to steph meyer except myself, leila, her mum and my family. =]

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was Sunday morning that I got a text from Embry asking if I was up for going for a walk. I think this over; going for a walk in the autumn leaves with a cute guy that gives me butterflies. I text him back agreeing and then seeing if he wanted to meet in Forks for hot chocolate first. He was cool with that and picked me up outside the house at twelve.

Going ingot Forks we stop at a cafe and order two hot chocolates with whipped cream. Sitting over-looking the high street; we take it all in, the hot choc, the autumn leaves and how easy it is for us to get along.

After finishing the drinks we head back to the car and he drives towards the coast on the road that we were on Friday night. It looks nicer in the day; filled with yellows, reads and oranges from the dying trees. Emb seemed to know the road like the back of his hand as he took a side track that I would never have noticed. Following down the track he pulls into a car park on the cliff.

Cutting the engine he gets out and opens my door. Getting out and following him down a small path he explains that we're at first beach, where they all hang out on a regular basis. Walking along this pebbly beach I can spot a weathered tree trunk where he seemed to be heading towards. I pick up my pace into a gentle jog; he gets competitive slightly and jogs beside me, both picking up speed and end up running to the trunk; he beats me to it but doesn't rub it in like most guys would. Just a little bit of competitive fun.

He motions for me to sit on the log and starts to pace up and down in front of me as if he's nervous about something. He takes a deep breath and tells me a story. A story about the cold ones, they're natural enemies of the wolves, of their ancestors, the men that turn into wolves.

"So they're just stories right?"

He shakes his head. "Not really, no. I have to be honest with you; its all I can be, the stories and legends are true..."

I didn't want to hear any more; I got up and ran; ran back along the beach, up the path and down the track which got me lost in the forest.

Walking around, everything looks the same; same green, same brown, same same same same same. The forest was closing on on me. The damp mud sticking to the soles of my shoes, making me slip. The mist getting thicker around me as I try and find my bearings. Disorientated was an understatement. My heart's racing as my imagination goes into overdrive. I keep haring noises; creepy noises. Whooshing, panting, heavy breathing. Running as fast as I can; I fail to see a branch on the ground, before its too late, my foot catches it; I face plant into the ground, tears falling down my face as I curl into a ball.

Wanting to wake up form this nightmare.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

review ect

much love, Lorna =]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

copyrights to steph meyer. and rihanna since the fianl sentence is a mixed up lyric.

That was the last thing I can remember as I wake up in a clinical room. Slowly waking up, my senses come alive; the beeping of machines around me, my white, clean hospital room, the sound of breathing to my right. Whoever it was must have been watching me as a warm hand touches my arm attentively. Instinctively I flinch away from the heat. There was then a cold hand pressed to my forehead and murmuring too low for me to pick up. The contrast between the heat and cold was like the contrast between black and white; both borderline with each other, yet poles apart.

"She's doing fine Embry, she's alert. The hypothermia has gone." A soft patient voice of authority. The monitor beside me that's connected around my arm, to my left, went crazy as I flinched at his name. The memory of our conversation floods back. The areas stories true; things aren't always what they seem. Hot and cold [and not like Katy Perry,] the cold ones, the stories about wolves. The histories.

Pushing myself upright into a sitting position, I take the scene in. Embry to my right, a pale, fair haired Dr to my left. Doctors always have cold hands. Why was Embry here; why did I care that he was here? Did my mum and dad know? Yet somehow I didn't care. I only cared that he was here, by me, somehow caring, despite my shock and reaction to his news.

"So when can I go home?" I ask the Dr as he goes through my file.

"Give it about half an hour, Lorna. Embry will drive you home." He instructs walking out the room.

Like instructed Embry drove me home while I quizzed him about how I had got there and he gave me generic answers including today's date. He had followed me into the forest on foot, had lost me, and had called for help from the others. They had found me curled in a ball and had carried me to Embry's car and drove me to hospital where I had been unconscious for three days due to hypothermia.

He had never left my side; like a loyal dog to its owner. Sat there waiting for me to get better; eating only when he was sure I was ok; getting Dr Cullen to watch me whenever he was away. I was always safe guarded; nothing could harm me other than myself and my imagination.

He was slowly gaining my trust; healing my broken heart. Making me feel like I'm the only girl in the world.

review add fave ect.

much love, Lorna =]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

all rights to steph meyer. and yeah i know, another chapter, but i've been writing in school. too. =]

Mum and dad had made a huge fuss when I had gotten back. Leila and her mum had been around with chocolate and flowers. White calla lilies had been delivered with an envelope addressed to me; as soon as I saw the handwriting it was obvious who it sent them. Luke. He still kept in touch with my brothers and would have found out from them.

Lounging on my bed with Embry and Leila sat on the bottom of it anticipating my reaction to this envelope. It was time to come clean to them. I told them about England, about being the loner, then finally about Luke. Embry seemed ... agitated, at this information about Luke. He came up with a million questions about him; including if we were still together. Embry was my best guy bud and Leila was my best friend; I could keep nothing from them. I never did open that envelope.

After a few days at home- mothers orders. I was getting bored of day time telly, mums constant fuss and Isaac and Jonah's whinging about wanting some TV show on with characters that make squeaky noises; I was glad to be beak at school.

Getting the bus on Wednesday morning was tense. Clearly I had become gossip at such a small school. Sitting in what had become my usual seat; I tuned out all the questions directed at me and my where abouts until Leila appeared by my side at her stop. One look form from her and all the probing stopped. She seemed happy to have me back.

Throughout the day; in every class the questions came, some people were worried while others bitched I had done it for attention; it was only Leila who knew the truth about what had happened. A shock reaction. By the final bell I was glad to get in the bright yellow piece of junk that school called a bus.

Mum had tidied my room while I was at school; changing the curtains and duvet into a black with gold intricate patterns over them. She had placed the envelope on my pillow, where I had left it that morning. It was time to face the music.

Sitting on the edge of my bed; I reach for the white envelope. Taking a breath I open it slowly and then pull out the folded sheets of paper. It was set out like a normal letter; it started like a normal letter- the usual hello how are you? It was after this that that it became abnormal; it was Luke all over it. The way his handwriting scrawled across the page; legible to only those who knew him, his grammar all wrong, to those who never knew him. The page even smelled of him; if that's even possible.

The content of the letter wasn't anything short of emoness. Some of the emotions were positive such as he was happy in Italy, while others were sad, or awkward depending on how you saw it. He missed me; he missed what we had together and couldn't move on. The even sadder thing was that I was starting to move on; I had new friends and a new life. I was finally starting to live life. He ends the letter hoping that we could keep in touch, then prints his email.

Do I email him, or not?

Do I connect my past with my present, or not?

Do I still love him, or not? [Even if it is still somewhere deep inside of me?]

drop me a comment, review ect

much love, Lorna =]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

okay havent posted in i think, a week. but yeah i was unsure whether to combine this chapter with chapter 8, which is quite short, but would make this one mega long. Can anyone PM me and tell me who to see my reviews please?

oh yeah; all rights go to steph meyer

... ...

Opening the laptop in front of me was the easy bit; deciding whether to email him or not would be harder. Booting up the internet page; I'm faced with the homepage. I suppose I could add his email but not email him. That's what I decide to do. Going through my contact list brings back memories [good and bad]; I never did delete the English lot who added me emails. Adding his email and other details took time; I had kept his old email as well, just in case.

If Embry found out about this he would be mad. I really didn't want to see him upset. I cared too much about him.

After checking other social network sites I log off and shut down the laptop; sticking it back on charge. What to do now? Something to take my mind off the past. TV? Nah; there wouldn't be anything decent on.

Shoving on wellies and a coat I venture outside. Typical Forks weather; damp and slightly wet. Trudging down the lane; not caring where I'm going, I end up thinking- being in my head was bad. Very bad. Instead of thinking I shove headphones in and keep following the lane; spotting a track I side off down it through a tunnel of trees. Everyone says there's a light at the end of the tunnel; in this case it's actually true.

Stepping out of it onto a little bridge over a stream then sliding down the side of the bridge I find a pebbly bit of shore and a wide pool that you can't spot from the bridge. Finding a smooth, circular, flat pebble; I skim it across the water; it bounces once, twice, three times before hitting the opposite bank. I get bored of that pretty quickly and perch myself on the bridge; my legs swinging freely over the side.

Flicking through the playlists; I come over one that Luke put on. He entitled it 'For you always Luke' I had never listened to it. Hitting play I just sit there listening. Some of them were him playing, others were classics like The Rembrandts- I'll be there for you, ABBA- one of us and The Beegees- islands in the stream. The playlist was random, yet somehow fit together like puzzle pieces, all unique shape but once together something truly wonderful.

After a while it starts to rain heavily; I just take it easy and enjoy the feeling of being able to let go. Splashing in the puddles and pinging branches to watch the water droplets fly everywhere. Childish amusement; but I dint care. At the side of the track a large grey wolf like the ones with Leila and her mum appears with a smirk on its face, seeming amused at my antics.

Arriving home soaked half an hour later, no one makes a fuss. They didn't even notice I was gone. After warming myself up with a shower then getting changed into dry clothes; I find myself, with my tongue poking out as I do when I concentrate, drawing the wolf surrounded by trees. Totally cute. Entitling it 'wolf with a smirk.' I blu-tack it to my wall and find myself thinking about how much it reminded me of Embry.

As if by magic he appears at my door; bursting in as he normally did. I can't help but smile as he nearly falls into drawers. Plonking himself on the end of my bed he notices the wolf. He couldn't believe I actually had drawn it; proving him wrong I draw a smaller version of it on a scrap of paper, and then sign it as I usually did. Taking it off me he shoves it in his pocket, patting it as if to signify that he would keep it safe.

It was easy for us to be around each other, having a laugh and winding each other up. I have to admit im not the most co-ordinated person in the world, so when he challenged me to guitar hero, I was sceptic. Giving in we have a laugh at my expense as I try and keep up with him. He beats me easily and seems to find it funny.

ok, please review [and answer my question bcus it will be a big help]

much love, Lorna =]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

all rights go to steph meyer.=]

authors note: short chapter, see note in c7 why. erm, rights to the chorus of If we were a movie, go to whoever owns them. theyre in the chapter bcus it fits and bcus it was in my head. =]

... ... ...

Monday night was movie night and after school we meet in Port Angeles; Embry picking me up since I couldn't drive. Standing outside the cinema as we're deciding what to watch as we wait for Leila. A couple of minutes later a text beeps though my phone- Leila saying that she couldn't make it. Rather than giving up we head in and decided on the new James Bond movie. He bought the tickets which left me with buying the coke and popcorn.

Sitting in the middle of the row about half way up, the ads for other movies roll, the lights dim, people shush, the countdown begins; '5 4 3 2 and action!' a wide shot over some sunny, expensive city, a zooming shot leading us into the action, a big close up of Mr Bonds face in the middle of a car chase. Classic Bond.

Getting into the movie was easy, getting away from the jukebox in my head was harder. A soft melody, a husky voice singing a chorus-If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy, And I'd be the best friend, That you'd fall in love with, In the end, We'd be laughin', Watchin' the sunset, Fade to black, Show the names, Play that happy song. [Hannah Montana- if we were a movie. Cute song.]

A couple of hours later, the credits roll, lights brighten, people groan as life resumes.

After the movie we usually part our ways; but instead Embry suggests pizza. Pulling into the pizza hut car park a few minutes later, we run inside away from the downpour that started while we were watching the movie.

The only table free was a small one in the corner. It didn't actually bother me; I was happy and in great company. After discussing what we wanted, we settle on sharing a 12 inch pizza and two cokes. It arrived five minutes later; we tuck in. In typical Embry fashion he eats most of the pizza, not that I minded.

The voice inside my head reminding me that if anyone looked it; it would look like a date. Again, I didn't care. It was nice. A fun evening with a friend that I defiantly do care about.

Two close friends on a sort-of date.

... ... ...

drop me a review/ pm and tell me what you all think of this chapter or the story.

much love, lorna =]


	10. Chapter 10

ABGD

Chapter 9 of Alpha Beta Gamma Delta. all character go to Steph Meyer. Sept Leila, meslf and my family. thanks to jen [shes in my faves] cos she helped me with names aka adrianna.

while i'm at it go and check out her stuff its cool. =]

... ... ... ... ... ...

That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face; something that seems to be happening a lot lately. 'Lots of positive energy' Florence would say, 'Karma's finally going your way again.' There might be sense in her mumbo jumbo. I knew what I had to do.

Tuesday came; I was up before mum could wake me. I was at the bus stop in easy time; texting Embry to pass the time, basically thanking him for last night. It must have been a 24 hour bug that Leila had because she was back to her usual self; full of questions about last night since she couldn't make it. I kept it vague, briefing over the date like stuff, explaining about the movie and Pizza Hut. Just a typical night out with a friend. Except I knew it wasn't. It was more than that; deep down, it would always be more than that. He was My Embry Call, my best friend, just having him around made life so much more fun and easier.

During lunch Leila and I decided that we would hijack Embry's place after school. The principal had decided that all seniors had to take part in a two hour drama exercise each day for two weeks. Today it was my final two lessons of the day that they had planned it, tomorrow it would be the first two. I hated being on stage and being the centre of attention was not for me.

The beginning of 5th period there's about 20-25 of us huddled around the outskirts of the auditorium or on the seats facing the stage; I had Leila as company, we were sat as far from the stage as possible, randomly chatting when a dude strolled on stage. I recognised him instantly. He motioned for everyone to sit in the first three rows; moving down to as far back as we could, away from the stage. I mentally curse Karma.

He is joined by a willowy tanned girl, all legs and could probably dance who introduces herself as Adrianna. He announces that he's looking for a volunteer; no one is interested. By my side Leila is reeling off everything she likes about him- she's only touching the surface. You see- everyone has a secret and this was his. Except he's finally decided to announce it to the world.

... ... ... ... ...

ok review ect

much love, lorna =]


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

okay i know its been a little while ince i last posted, but all hope's not lost. here's the next chapter. all rights go to steph meyer as per usual, ect.

since we've been off for the whole week due to SNOW! i've had tme to write more chapters down an think where im sort of trying to go with this.

* * *

Our eyes meet, giving the co-ordinations to my seat, all eyes turn to me. He swiftly, moves to my side; man he was playing with this, credit due he's playing unknown rather quite well. He takes my hand; making me stand and then towards the stage. I protest profusely. Leila's sitting with her jaw near the floor, completely speechless. I turn to face her mouthing the word 'help!' I see her text something.

He places me centre stage and fluidly moves to my side again. Setting the scene; Verona, Italy. Offstage a purry Italian voice.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Act 1 scene 1.

"Giulietta è in grande discussione con il suo Romeo. Juliet is in great discussion with her Romeo."

He speaks to the audience. "Act one scene five."

She speaks from the wings, "la giovane conosce già la sua parte a memoria. The young lady already knows her part of by heart."

You can tell when he gets into character. He becomes Romeo. I knew it was coming; the foreboding kiss scene that we had practiced many times over. I his Juliet, he my Romeo.

"_**ROMEO:**__ [To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_**JULIET**__ :Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_**ROMEO**__: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_**JULIET**__: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_**ROMEO**__: O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_**JULIET**__: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_**ROMEO**__: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged. [They kiss.]_

_**JULIET**__: Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

_**ROMEO**__: Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._

_**JULIET**__: [They kiss again.] You kiss by the book."_

It was inevitable; I couldn't get away from my past. We run through script, word perfect, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." The next line was his, the next line he would kiss me. _Bonnie Tyler- I need a hero_ breaks into my head, in fact that breaking seemed a little too loud to be in my head.

A snap reaction. Our heads turn to the doors at the back of the auditorium. Embry, Jacob and Quil stand at the top of the stairs. "Get your hands away from my Lorna!" he shouts, I had never seen him so mad. Leila must have text him. He thunders down the stairs, Jacob and Quil behind him. Storming on stage he stands between us, me behind him, Jacob and Quil behind me, protecting me, creating a barrier between me and my past.

He looks scared; no one makes a sound. You could hear a pin drop. Luke stands there afraid to move. I tap Embry's arm, then move in front of him, explaining that we were acting in a drama class, there was no need to go volcanic on me, or Luke.

He seemed to calm slightly at that; taking a step back. After pulling me into a hug and whispering that he'll talk to me later, he leaves with Jacob and Quil behind him.

Situation diverted.

With the disruption, they become unsettled; Luke instantly tells them to do trust exercises, using me as an example. I was unsure of this; did I trust him since he had changed so much? A part of me says yes, the other part says no. I, once again, was torn between my past, my present and possibly my future.

The two hours go really slow with us 'acting and reacting' to different situations. Had living in Italy with his dad changed he slightly-tough Luke so much? Apparently so, but I knew him better than that.

Things aren't always what they seem.

* * *

so tell me what you think ect.

much love, Lorna =]

ps. i'll try and post another one soon. =]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

all rights to characters, settings ect go to stephenie meyer. Lorna, Luke, Leila and Adrianna are all characters i have created.

* * *

The drive over to Embry's place was quiet; I had a lot n my mind- namely Luke. Why was he over here? Why did he finally become open about the acting thing? Why Romeo and Juliet? These are questions that only he could answer. The Romeo and Juliet was obvious; 'A pair of star-cross'd lovers' we had history with the play, the playwright and the whole drama surrounding it. Why did Embry; the one who gives me butterflies when ever I'm around him or someone mentions his name, blow top around Luke? Embry could answer this one. Jealousy maybe or possessiveness? I could only guess.

Leila kept switching between curious and worried glances. Do I tell her about Luke, about the history between us? When I told her and Embry about England I mentioned Luke, but briefed over it because Embry seemed uncomfortable about knowing about him and our relationship. Yeah I know it would probably be awkward for him, knowing all the details, but he was my best guy bud, he'd need to know my past. It's what makes me, me. But that gives him no right to go all explosive on me; yeah I asked Leila for help but I just thought she'd drag me off stage, not call Embry!

He still had no stinking right to explode his incredibly cute butt off just because I was in class.

Arriving outside his house I refuse to go inside, Leila had to carry me in over her shoulder. She was stronger than she looked. It was either that or she would have pulled my arm out of the socket by dragging me in. I sit on the end of the sofa, arms folded across my chest, sitting in stony silence refusing to talk to Embry. He sits on the other end mirroring my stance. Leila was stuck in the middle, trying to get us to talk. Was I being unreasonable? Yes. Did I care? Sort of. Did he care? Maybe, or at least I hoped so. Sighing, I gave up; I hated holding a grudge. I apologise to them both then explain properly about Luke; the whole he saved me from myself, we have history together etcetera and stuff. And the about the whole distancing himself, heart break from Italy, etcetera.

At that point tears flow; all the drama that I had locked away, hidden from everyone, got released; Leila was automatically beside me. But the one that I really wanted to comfort me was still in a slight mood. He murmurs something to Leila, who excuses herself. I feel his warm arm across my shoulder; I instantly rest my head on his shoulder, sniffling to stop the tears. He strokes my hair comforting me, coming up with a million names to call Luke, most of which aren't repeatable.

After last Friday night [queue Katy Perry] and now this; I feel like I could trust Embry with anything, including my life. Looking up to him, he seemed to be watching me, trying to figure me out.

Without hesitation our lips meet, the most natural thing in the world. At that point, nothing mattered except us. A clap comes from the door, followed by whoops, Leila seemed to be the one clapping, Jacob and Quil the ones whooping. I felt a blush creep across my face while Embry just shook his head. "It's took you long enough Emb." Jacob laughs.

"Yeah like a month to pull his chick." Quil chuckles.

"At least I haven't imprinted on a three year old!" Embry retorts playfully.

"Recap imprinting again." I ask.

"The butterflies you feel." Embry smiles; stroking my cheek.

"Ah. Quil imprinted on a three year old?" I ask shocked.

"It's not what you think Lorna," Quil puts his hands up. "I'm like, Claire's protector, like Embry is to you. I'm her baby sitter right now, when she gets older, who knows?" he shrugs, yet throughout it all his eyes are lit up; so proud.

"You can't help who you imprint on Lorna." Jacob makes it sound like an order, an instruction. "Trust me on that one, you have no control over it." he seemed to say that last part to himself.

"And I have my Embry? I would rather have him going all protective on me than letting Luke kiss me." I realise out loud.

Luke didn't matter; Embry did. Simple.

* * *

okay, so this chapters been published quicker than i wanted to but i was bored.

drop me a line and tell me what you think.

much love, Lorna =]


	13. Chapter 13

okay, here it is, chapter 12!

the last chapter of 2010 =]

all rights go to steph meyer and william shakespeare; both two incredible writers.

* * *

In a small town like Forks, news travels fast. Hook ups, break ups and make ups are regular rumours at Forks High; just like every other school in the world. He broke up with her, and then hooked p with her best friend, yada yada yada. You don't believe the stuff you hear. You can't spread it until you know all the facts straight form eye witnesses or the people themselves.

I learnt this the hard way. Wednesday at school was tough, people had seen us out on Friday, saw what happened yesterday during the drama class, heard where me and Leila were heading, putting two and two and two together. People are naturally curious. I had the dreaded drama classes the first two lessons along with Leila; missing biology and physics.

Walking into the auditorium Luke and her was already onstage with a backdrop of a court yard. Sticking out of the backdrop was a balcony, supported by four vertical beams, trailed in fake ivy. A scuffle comes from the opposite door to where we stood; the three musketeers.

He smiles shyly, I smile shyly. I bite my lip, he bites his lip. He opens his arms a little; I shuffle along between the seats into his arms. Looking up to him, he looks down to me and kisses me lightly.

A cough interrupts from the stage, Luke. They guys sit at the back row, arms folded across their chests in defence or defiance. As usual we were made to sit n the first three rows again. Luke explains its part of Act Two Scene Two and that they were going to 'show us how it's done' and then we were to split off into pairs. I didn't even need to second guess who my Romeo would be.

They take us through the scene. I had to give it to him; he was good when he wasn't being mean. They both played the star-crossed lovers parts rather quite well. It was believable; they could actually be in love. We politely clapped as they took a bow, some people whispering not so quietly to each other which seemed to annoy him. Haha.

They both hand out scripts; Luke catching my eye when he held it a little too long while passing me my own. The words 'we need to talk' hang in the air and go left unsaid. Pulling the script lightly he lets go, getting dirty looks from Leila as he hands one to her.

Arianna had given Embry, Jacob and Quil scripts, even though they clearly didn't belong I the school. Leila had won a bet over Quil, and doing so made him play Romeo; they were totally not going to take this seriously. Jacob sat there refusing to join in, despite getting asked by some of the girls to play Romeo. As soon as he had gotten the script he had thrown it on the chair next to him.

Finding a couple of seats away from everyone we sit and rehearse.

"_[Enter Romeo] _

_ROMEO : He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_[JULIET appears above at a window]_

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_

_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

_JULIET : Ay me!_

_Romeo: She speaks:_

_O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art_

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head_

_As is a winged messenger of heaven_

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes_

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_

_When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air._

_JULIET :O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_ROMEO :[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

_JULIET :'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name which is no part of thee_

_Take all myself._

_ROMEO :I take thee at thy word:_

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;_

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

_JULIET :What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night_

_So stumblest on my counsel?_

_ROMEO :By a name_

_I know not how to tell thee who I am:_

_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,_

_Because it is an enemy to thee;_

_Had I it written, I would tear the word._

_JULIET :My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words_

_Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:_

_Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?_

_ROMEO :Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike._

_JULIET: How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?_

_The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,_

_And the place death, considering who thou art,_

_If any of my kinsmen find thee here._

_ROMEO :With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;_

_For stony limits cannot hold love out,_

_And what love can do that dares love attempt;_

_Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me._

_JULIET :If they do see thee, they will murder thee._

_ROMEO :Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye_

_Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,_

_And I am proof against their enmity._

_JULIET :I would not for the world they saw thee here._

_ROMEO :I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;_

_And but thou love me, let them find me here:_

_My life were better ended by their hate,_

_Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."_

Before long Luke and Adrianna get everyone together and let everyone perform the scene. Most people never took it seriously, but how could I not play Juliet with my Romeo around?

* * *

okay so as said up there ^^ this is the last chapter of 2010- there will be more after the new year.

feel free to drop me line or two tellin me what you think =]

hope you all have and Amazing christmas and new year

all the best for 2011

much love, Lorna =]


	14. Chapter 14

okay, new chapter. not a long one, but not a short one either.

i hope you all had an amazing christmas and new year.

Bring on 2011 and everything it has in store for us.

as per usual all credit of the story goes to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Anticipation, tense silence, the tick of a clock. Waiting for something to happen. Luke and Arianna on stage, big announcement. "Friday is ShowTime." Pure silence of disbelief. "Costume fittings today and tomorrow during the lessons and after school today. Girls during today's lessons, guys tomorrow."

Dismissed. With twenty four hours until centre stage. It seems we were all taking this new information in. The guys shuffle out of the auditorium.

With the swish of a fluid arm Adrianna unveils rows of dresses in every style going; short, mini, retro types to 1940 tea dresses, to period dresses with corsets and volumised skirts, as well as having a mix of dresses that cross between the eras.

To be fair, I'm not one for dresses, you can give me jeans and tee shirt any day. To say that it was a little over whelming would be an understatement. There seemed to be a lot of pink and frilly stuff. A lot of the girls headed for that sort of cliché Juliet thing. Leila, who's standing beside me, seems to be in shock. She lives in skinny jeans and converse, usually worn with same sort of vintage band tee. Dresses were definitely outside her comfort zone.

Flicking through the rails I uncover one that doesn't look as daunting as the pink frothiness of the other dresses. It was silver velvet, strapless with a slight sweetheart neckline, tapered at the waist which flows out into knee length froth. Trying it on in the school bathroom it looked amazing. Leila had gone for a slightly more, her, approach to it. A red velvet dress, long sleeved, curved neckline but decided to wear her high tops and a belt with it. Both she and Quil wouldn't take this seriously.

We were all called back to the auditorium. After putting the dresses into labelled clothes bags onto a fresh clothes rail, Luke gives us more information about Friday. Get here at five, ShowTime at six, each performance should be under ten minutes, halfway through us there would be an interval, we will be graded on this. The after school rehearsals would start as soon as school ended; for an hour. A whole hour of rehearsal. Whoo!

After school was fun, in a way. Luke and Adrianna had pizza ordered in. We were split into groups of four, Embry and I, Leila and Quil. Let's just say we didn't exactly get anything done. Our bad.

Four pm, we got dismissed. As I was heading out the door, Luke pulls me to one side. Embry stops and glares t him. "I'll meet you outside Embry." I push him lightly out the door. Adrianna was nowhere to be seen.

Over the next ten minutes, explanations ad apologies cross between us. The past few months were unravelled; what we said, what should have been said and things like that. We were a long way from what we were back in England yet were slowly bridging the gap to who we are now. Relationships rely on communication to make things work. The air between us was slowly clearing; it was a relief.

Meeting Embry outside, he seemed agitated with the fact that Luke and I ha air to clear. In the car we didn't talk. The guys had to choose what to wear tomorrow, but were given ideas what to wear by Adrianna.

Silence can be good. Silence can be bad. Silence is empty. It needs to be filled with sound that people can recognise. Sound is comforting. When it's not there no one knows what to do. You miss it.

"There are times when silence has the loudest voice"- Leroy Brownlow.

* * *

Lorna's Juliet Dress go to: /3mgqga [via my twitter account. _L_o_r_n_a_ if you're wondering.]

Leila's Juliet Dress got to: ?BR=f21&Category=dress&ProductID=2082264471 [from forever 21 which is now in the UK, totally chuffed by this. And its similar to a black velvet dress that i have except mine's black, has shorter sleeves and is slightly more body con.]

So yeah, do what you gotta do.

Much love, as usual,

Lorna =]


	15. Chapter 15

okay, new chapter. not a long one, but not a short one either.

i hope you all had an amazing christmas and new year.

Bring on 2011 and everything it has in store for us.

as per usual all credit of the story goes to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Anticipation, tense silence, the tick of a clock. Waiting for something to happen. Luke and Arianna on stage, big announcement. "Friday is ShowTime." Pure silence of disbelief. "Costume fittings today and tomorrow during the lessons and after school today. Girls during today's lessons, guys tomorrow."

Dismissed. With twenty four hours until centre stage. It seems we were all taking this new information in. The guys shuffle out of the auditorium.

With the swish of a fluid arm Adrianna unveils rows of dresses in every style going; short, mini, retro types to 1940 tea dresses, to period dresses with corsets and volumised skirts, as well as having a mix of dresses that cross between the eras.

To be fair, I'm not one for dresses, you can give me jeans and tee shirt any day. To say that it was a little over whelming would be an understatement. There seemed to be a lot of pink and frilly stuff. A lot of the girls headed for that sort of cliché Juliet thing. Leila, who's standing beside me, seems to be in shock. Now she lives in skinny jeans and converse, usually worn with same sort of vintage band tee. Dresses were definitely outside her comfort zone now, but a few weeks ago it wouldn't have been.

Flicking through the rails I uncover one that doesn't look as daunting as the pink frothiness of the other dresses. It was silver velvet, strapless with a slight sweetheart neckline, tapered at the waist which flows out into knee length froth. Trying it on in the school bathroom it looked amazing. Leila had gone for a slightly more, her, approach to it. A red velvet dress, long sleeved, curved neckline but decided to wear her high tops and a belt with it. Both she and Quil wouldn't take this seriously.

We were all called back to the auditorium. After putting the dresses into labelled clothes bags onto a fresh clothes rail, Luke gives us more information about Friday. Get here at five, ShowTime at six, each performance should be under ten minutes, halfway through us there would be an interval, we will be graded on this. The after school rehearsals would start as soon as school ended; for an hour. A whole hour of rehearsal. Whoo!

After school was fun, in a way. Luke and Adrianna had pizza ordered in. We were split into groups of four, Embry and I, Leila and Quil. Let's just say we didn't exactly get anything done. Our bad.

Four pm, we got dismissed. As I was heading out the door, Luke pulls me to one side. Embry stops and glares at him. "I'll meet you outside Embry." I push him lightly out the door. Adrianna was nowhere to be seen.

Over the next ten minutes, explanations ad apologies cross between us. The past few months were unravelled; what we said, what should have been said and things like that. We were a long way from what we were back in England yet were slowly bridging the gap to who we are now. Relationships rely on communication to make things work. The air between us was slowly clearing; it was a relief.

Meeting Embry outside, he seemed agitated with the fact that Luke and I had air to clear. In the car we didn't talk. The guys had to choose what to wear tomorrow, but were given ideas what to wear by Adrianna.

Silence can be good. Silence can be bad. Silence is empty. It needs to be filled with sound that people can recognise. Sound is comforting. When it's not there no one knows what to do. You miss it.

"There are times when silence has the loudest voice"- Leroy Brownlow.

* * *

Lorna's Juliet Dress go to: /3mgqga [via my twitter account. _L_o_r_n_a_ if you're wondering.]

Leila's Juliet Dress got to: /3q009v [from forever 21 which is now in the UK, totally chuffed by this. And its similar to a black velvet dress that i have except mine's black, has shorter sleeves and is slightly more body con.]

So yeah, do what you gotta do.

Much love, as usual,

Lorna =]


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, yet another Chapter, as a warning this one's kinda long and scripty.

all rights to steph meyer and taylor swift as the first verse of her lyrics are invovled.

There's 6 weeks left to my 18th Birthday, including today, and 5 chapters left of the story left, which means if i post one a week from now on i should be done by the 3rd of March =]

Good plan or not? Let me Know.

* * *

Centre stage, standing on a platform 10 feet in the air, waiting for my Romeo to enter from my left.

This was it, my stage debut. Lights, camera, action. ShowTime!

Making us perform Act Two Scene Two to the school. Our grades rested in the hands of Luke, Adrianna and the Principal; who wasn't bothered with the fact that there were two unknown students taking part.

The back row of the auditorium was taken up by the pack; the noise from them really didn't help how nervous I felt.

Setting myself for the scene, the voice over; "Lorna and Embry give you; Romeo and Juliet Act Two Scene Two." The packs whoops can be heard.

**[Enter ROMEO – Embry from my left in jeans and a shirt; smart but casual.]**  
**ROMEO:** He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
**[JULIET appears above at a window- spotlight on me; acting as if I were alone, daydreaming and fiddling with my necklace, a star with a moon below it]**  
But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!**  
JULIET: [I lean against the balcony, sighing softly.] **Ay me!**  
Romeo: **She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds**  
**And sails upon the bosom of the air.**  
JULIET: **O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.**  
Romeo: [Aside- to the audience from under the balcony] **Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?**  
JULIET: **'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, **[touch hand]** nor foot, **[looking at foot]**  
Nor arm, **[stroking my arm]** nor face, **[stroking my face]** nor any other part  
Belonging to a man.**[Looking down, blush, hand through hair.]** O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose **[pick rose from vase on the floor.]**  
By any other name would smell as sweet; **[sniffs rose]**  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. **[Moving to front of the balcony, leaning over slightly] **Romeo, doff thy name, **[move to right side of balcony flinging the rose to the audience.]**  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.**  
Romeo: [taking a step forward, slightly out of the shadows.] **I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.**  
JULIET: [pacing around] **What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?**  
Romeo: [moving out from under the balcony] **By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.**  
JULIET: **My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: **[moving to the front, peering over]**  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?**  
Romeo: **Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.**  
JULIET: **How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
**[Motioning to the fake wall to the left that hides a gap to get up to the balcony]**The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.**  
Romeo: **With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.**  
JULIET: [Looking down to Romeo.] **If they do see thee, they will murder thee.**  
Romeo: **Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
**[hand on heart] **And I am proof against their enmity.**  
JULIET: **I would not for the world they saw thee here.**  
Romeo: **I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate, **[picks up a real rose from the ground.] **  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love. **[I stretch over the balcony to receive the rose that he has offered me.]**

**[We stop where we had to in the script, otherwise it would take ages and there wasn't enough time. Lights dim slightly; I clamber down the back of the balcony and appear behind the fake wall with the rose still in my hand. Embry meets me behind the wall, kissing my head, before taking centre stage by my side, the spotlight illuminates us as we bow. The pack makes a lot of nose. The light vanishes into darkness; we exit to the right into the wigs then backstage.]**

Backstage is a nightmare of our class either getting ready to perform or having performed was sitting having a drink, costumes still intact. Interval time; Lei and Quil were due to be the opening act after it. Getting hugs off Lei, who never stopped talking about how hard it was to follow our performance, made me feel slightly better.

Luke and Adriana appear, congratulating the performances so far. Luke pulls me to one side again; Embry wasn't amused at this, Quil was doing his best to stop Embry from following. What Luke said to me made me nervous, the letters 'TS, LS' codename for an artist and a song; one that I knew well. He wanted me to perform it as a finale with everyone behind me. Lead vocals on one of the songs I had performed in England. Performed that was to approximately ten or so people, my close friends and family, not as many as there was out there. His final words struck hard "I believe in you." Well crud.

After he left I told Embry, Lei and Quil what he had asked. They were behind me all the way; encouraging me to sing the song. Minute was called for Lei and Quil to get ready both Embry and I sneaking into the wings to watch them.

Curtains were up again. As I had predicted they never took it seriously. They had tuned a tragedy into something les tragic: Quil was up the balcony reciting Juliet's lines while Lei was acting as Romeo. It was hard to sustain the giggles. They had the audience in stitches; making the Shakespeare into modern English yet still managing to get some of the classic lines in. Lei reciting "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun." Then saying "But Juliet it is not, it's Quil, or Quilena, as I'm now going to call him." You could tell Quil would have cussed if he wasn't on stage. After finishing what would be the script, up to where we were meant to end, h flips off the balcony, landing softly beside Lei before taking a bow.

The other acts go quickly and before long I had to take centre stage, with everyone behind me. Taking a calming breath the music starts, softly I break into the song: "We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air..."

On the second verse everyone sings along, by the time the chorus comes around again the audience is on their feet, singing along too. As the final notes fall around us everyone steps forward; Embry taking my left hand, Quil my right, Lei his right and so on. Taking a bow to the applauding audience; our family make most of the noise. The curtains fall.

* * *

Okay, let me know what all think as per usual.

Much Love,

Lorna =]


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 is here; 5 weeks today i turn 18; eeep!

Which means that there's only four chapters to go =[

But on the Uphand i think i might start writing a new fanfic; i just don't know what yet.

I had to do a little research for this one; Shakespeare's works that have been turned into movies. and yet again google came up with ideads, haha.

And as a warning, this one was wrote when i was over emotional, so is slightly ranty and sad. i do apologise for this.

* * *

You could hear them from across the room; Lei, Quil, Embry and I were in the corner of the gym; which had been decorated with images of Shakespeare, the comedy and tragedy masks and screen caps of his plays that have been turned into movies.

These were projected onto one of the walls; Leo DiCap in a suit of armour, Dame Judi Dench in Comedy of Errors, in Shakespeare in Love and in Hamlet along with Billy Crystal and Kate Winslet. Michelle Pfeiffer in A Midsummer Night's Dream and Dame Helen Mirren in the 1968 version of this. Liz Taylor DBE in Taming of the Shrew, Helena Bonham Carter in Twelfth Night, Marlon Brando in the 1953 Julius Caesar, Al Pacino in 2004's Merchant of Venice, merging in with these were clips of Luke and Adrianna in various period costumes onstage acting. In a way it could be an after party from a very successful evening of drama.

The pack reaches us, hugging and congratulations all round. A hush falls around the room as Luke and Adrianna stand on a raised platform. Going through our class, they read aloud the grades we all got both Lei and I C+s for different reasons. Luke also gave me a shout out for finally giving him the courage to follow his dreams. Not only did he save me, but I saved him, back in England. He then congratulated me for finally letting my voice be heard. It was all a bit too much for me to handle; all the revelations, parts of my past- the one thing I kept on the down low- were slowly unveiling themselves, piece by piece. Luke was totally unaware that he was doing this though.

From the whispers around the room most of them had put two and two together and had figured out that Luke and I had known each other before I moved here. Taking deep breaths I struggle to keep calm. A warm hand curls around my waist; always there, comforting me.

He breaks into the story of us running away to the beach. I remember that story easily; it was one of the most dramatic things of the year, and possibly my life. Tears prick my eyes; looking directly at him, his eyes meet mine, I shake my head, shrug out of Emb's grip and walk out of the room, I don't know if Emb was following me or not. No one, not even him, was going to see me cry.

Once out of the room my walk turns into a run, well sort of; it was hard to do in black heeled shoes boots and skinny jeans. Into the hall way, out the main entrance, I didn't slow, down the steps into the parking lot; getting soaked by the drenching rain. Giving up I let the tears fall; no one would be able to tell the difference.

My past was my past; Luke didn't have the right to tell everyone about it. The beach story was a private time for us, something that was meant to stay between us. Not shared with everyone in the school.

Heck, Luke had no right being anywhere near Forks. He left Italy because he couldn't stand what was happening with Neve. I broke up with him when he became distant, cutting my losses. I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. He couldn't stand to be around Neve and Max; his dad moved out when he was a kid, keeping contact on birthdays and Christmas. I was technically all he had left; then I let him go. I had let him down when he needed me the most. I had basically destroyed him.

Now he was destroying everything I had built here; like I had back in England with him.

Karma really does get you.

At this point I give up, getting angry doesn't solve anything. So I sit on the damp steps, taking deep breaths and calm myself down.

The past always sets ways for the future.

* * *

That final sentence is somewhat true; your past is one of the only things that cannot be changed. It's a thing that has shaped you into who you are today, and so who you will become tomorrow.

As usual tell me what you think, by dropping me a line.

Sharing the Love,

Lorna =]


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

argh 3 chapters to go and this is a short one =/.

is it me or is the weeks going in quicker?

anyhoo, starting to write a new fanfic, just in th planning stages right now to see if its going to work, if it is it will get posted after my bday next month, or a month today [whoop]

so R&R and much loves. =]

* * *

Head in my hands, a comforting warm arm holding me close; the rain cool on my skin. Making me stand, he pulls us both back inside the building, wiping the tears from my eyes, rocking me softly, trying to soothe me. Looking up to him I can't help but smile, his damp hair falling across his face made my knees go weak.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Taking my hand we run to the car; not bothering to tell anyone. Sitting shotgun; my head against the window, listening to the rain, we sit in a comfortable silence my head wanders back to that day at the beach; never forgetting.

It was a Sunday, an exceptionally wet day for summer. I had fallen out with my sisters over something stupid and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. Texting Luke to meet me at the beach as I walk there. We spent ages walking back and forth along the beach hand in hand and ended up getting stuck on the sandbanks; which gets covered rather quickly when the tide comes in. We both were within minutes of our lives. A passerby had called for the coast guard, who came along with the lifeboat. Luke was fine but I spent a week in hospital getting treated for hypothermia and trauma. Even to this day Luke blames me for not being able to swim; he could save himself and because of this if had a phobia of water. I'm fine with puddles and shallow water, and I don't mind the bath or shower either, but anything basically above my knees and I panic.

The car stopping halts my thoughts; outside Embry's place in the Rez. No one would be about except maybe a handful of people; but no one that would get involved. Heading into the house, of which I had only been in a few times previously, we stop in the living room, well the bit that was sectioned off to create a living room as al the main rooms were open plan to give the illusion of space in this small house.

After getting drinks we settle onto the sofa. He doesn't probe or ask questions about what happened. Which is why I slowly start opening up to him about that day getting him to close his eyes I create a movie inside his head.

After that I explain why I ran out, not only from the murmuring but from the past itself. Forks were meant to be a fresh start, a clean slate. Somewhere new. My future was to start now.

I had my family, my friends, my wolf and my future was my call; it was in my hands. The past was precisely that, the past; there was no need to go back there.

The future matters; keep looking forward, never look back. Dream BIG but don't forget the small things that get you there. Every step matters.

Some person once said "Aim for the moon and even if you miss you'll land among the stars."

The future is yours. It's what you make it. If you don't like it; change it.

* * *

i have to admit i was in a funny mood while i was writing this, sorta extreme reflective mode.

much loves etc,

Lorna =]


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

3 weeks til my 18th yes im excited for it, but that means i've only got two posts left =[ not gonna ramble on now, just read the story.

* * *

The morning sun peeks through the curtains, looking around the room, one that was vaguely familiar, I realise that I'm lying on the sofa that I had been sat on last night slowly waking up I'm restricted by a blanket, sitting upright I find a woman humming softly to herself.

Sensing something, she turns around smiling. Embry looks like; who I take to be his mum, they're both so alike, yet she has softer features. Light laugher lines age her slightly and worry shadows in her chocolate coloured, almond shaped eyes; the same as Embry's. She hurries across to the kitchen, then back to where I sit with a mug in her hand, passing me it with another silent smile.

Taking a drink, I smile as warm chocolate slides down m throat. Sitting on the sofa next to me, she reaches down the side and produces a mug similar to my own.

She speaks with a soft, gentle, melodic voice, the kind that makes you want to open up to, and trust that she'd keep things a secret. Another thing I notice is that she seems to like flowers; small flower earrings pierce her earlobes, matching with the pendant on the chain around her neck. The cardi that she wore, sleeves pushed up to the elbows, had a simple flower print on it. There were fresh-cut flowers around the room, placed in vases that complimented the room, which I hadn't noticed before.

Introducing herself as Rayen, she explains that Emb is out with 'the boys' which I take to be the pack, in which she fondly scolds him for leaving me, and continues to mention something about Emb getting some clothes from my house off Lei and that they were in the bathroom.

Putting down the mug, I thank her and excuse myself. In the small but tidy bathroom I find a bag with fresh clothes I it, taken straight from my room. After showering and getting changed I find Rayen vacuuming the living room, seeing me she cuts it and sits back on the sofa, taking the hint I sit by her admiring the array of flowers in a vase on the way.

"I love flowers," she murmurs softy "Even when I was a little girl on the reservations up north, I loved them. I remember one unusually warm summer when I was about five or six, I was sitting on my bestefar's [grandpa] knee, he sat there ad pointed out all the flowers around us. As I child I took interest in them, and so he named me Rayen; it's Mapuche for flower, instead of my birth name Wenona, Dakota for first born daughter, which to my mother and father I was, the first of four girls and two boys.

"He told me of a legend, one where my son would find his true love, just before he passed away to the Spirit World. This girl would put a smile on his face; make him see the world in a whole different perspective. He said I was to call her by one name; sitsi, daughter in Navajo.

"What I didn't expect was for her to be so polite, so interested and able to make my son, my boy that doesn't obey rules and runs riot at all hours of the day, so calm and focused; it's as if having you in his life has made him grow up and take responsibility. It's as if he can't live without you." She wasn't far from the truth with that.

* * *

short chapter, i know, but not one of the shortest.

as usual drop me a line etc.

much love,

Lorna =]


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

argh, so close to my 18th. only 1 chapter before i turn 18, which means a week today i can press the complete button. =/

* * *

Rayen and I got on well. Emb found it weird at first, the fact that we both got on so well, but had to accept that the pack his mum and I were the only family he had. His aunts and uncles that Rayen had told me about lost touch when she had Embry for some reason.

What I found slightly strange was that Rayen never knew about the secret, yet un-strangely neither did some of the other parents of the younger members of the pack; Brady and Colin especially when they ventured outside of the Rez when necessary, yet refused to go anywhere near Forks hospital, relying on old school medicines and remedies.

School was school, the same routine each day. Get on the rusty yellow bus; which got dubbed Old Rusty (Recess anyone? He he), arrive in school, trudge sleepily through lessons, have something that was meant to resemble food for lunch, more lessons, home on Old Rusty, homework, chores then dinner. Same old, same old.

After dinner I would either get a lift from my brothers who had an unhealthy, or healthy depending on how you look at it, habit of surfing down on first beach, or Lei, who had found time to learn to drive, or Emb would come for me to go down to the Rez. This was where I felt properly at home. Its where no matter how much of a cruddy day you've had you can't help but leave with a smile on your face. You truly felt accepted.

It had been a week since the Luke incident and the whispers had died down. To celebrate Emb had decided that I was ready to meet the younger imprintees; Quil's Claire and Jacob's Nessie who he had kept slightly quiet about for some unknown reason.

It was 6pm when Emb rived outside my door. Driving northwards from the house was different; I always had to go south to Forks or west to the Rez. Around us was forestry or something similar; endless amounts of trees none the less, turning into what seemed to be a track through the ferns on the side of the road confused me. I never would have noticed it if I had been driving past.

After a few miles the forest thins turning into a meadow, or a huge lawn? I take it to be a lawn as this three storied, rectangular, white building uncovers itself the closer we get. A porch surrounds the ground floor, everything in complete proportion to the area. The house itself could be at least a hundred years old, the doors and windows were either original or in accurate restoration.

I had never seen such a beautiful house and garden, clearly the owners of the house knew how to look after the place. Or at least had 'people' to look after the place. Whoever this house (understatement much?) belonged to made Emb twitch slightly, kinda like the day he confronted Luke, except not as bad. Yet he still had to try and focus on driving normally.

The pack line the cars along the perfect lawn; Jacob leaving the engine running while he bounded up the steps to the front door, turning around to nod at everyone.

This I guess was now time to meet Claire and Nessie. Come to think of it, there was no sign of Quil, slightly weird for a pack outing...

* * *

okay short chapter as per usual.

working on a new fanfic, which will be posted after my birthday or once i've figured out where i want it to go.

review etc,

as always, much love,

Lorna =]


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Ok, so here it is... the final chapter; which means the week count-down to my birthday begins. whoop.

Like I've mentioned before I'm working on a new fanfic and that should be up after my birthday- which gives me a break from uploading.

* * *

The room was open and spacious, clean lines and minimalist. It wasn't actually this that distracted me. It was the fact that t belonged to Dr Cullen. From my days in the emergency room, and his family. Funnily enough, now that I think about it, I had seen glimpses of them around school. Usually on their way out of school; heading to their cars while I sat on the bus.

There were six of them, all seniors; Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett; all similar to Dr Cullen and who I take to be his wife. All of them extremely pale with the same golden eyes; a contrast to the tanned pack. Yet beautiful none the less.

Dr Cullen, Carlisle when he insisted, and his wife, Esme, talked to us all quietly; the pack making themselves at home while us imprintees got something explained to us. Whatever we were to do, we were not to make assumptions, prejudices or ask questions to what we were to learn.

Emily sits on a white leather sofa, Kim and Rachel either side of her, myself, Lei and Kaya; Seth's new imprintee, at their feet on the floor. All of us sticking together; sisters until the end. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper appear magically from nowhere. Two sets of smiles, one of light concentration and another of pure revulsion at the pack thanks to a blonde Rosalie. Man, she needs to back off.

Edward appears with Bella by his side, a toddler in his arms. To me they looked like a family, the small child a mix of both Edward and Bella, yet I never seen her pregnant. It was confusing none the least.

The child turns to face us, her curls bouncing as she wiggled towards Jacob, her arms out, reaching for him. Instantly we understood; this was Jacob's Nessie. Another sister to the ranks, a young one at that; but a sister none the less.

Jacob puts her down, letting her toddle towards us. To be fair it was more than a toddle, she could actually walk. A voice explains that she was more advanced for her years than she should be, she was conceived by Bella who gave birth to her when she was human. She was Edward and Bella's daughter.

Jacob and Bella had been close, best friends close, but her love for Edward, her husband [wtf?] outweighed her love for Jacob. He had been there when Edward left, he even confessed his love for her and yet it wasn't enough; she punched him in the face for this [hehe]. They really were better off as friends.

It was at this point, when Nessie was busy walking towards us that the doorbell went. Quil at the door with a cute Claire, who he had squealing in his arms.

Nessie reaches us, stopping in front of us, holding her hand out then pressing it to my cheek. The image of us hugging is projected into my mind. Pulling her hand away she awaits my reaction. In awe I hug, mirroring the image. This little child had me under her tiny thumb. She does the same first for Lei, then Kaya, Rachel, Kim and finally Emily, who settled her onto her knee. She seemed content to gently stroke Emily's scars then ask about how she got them, Emily telling her in a soft reminiscing voice, being careful not to scare the child.

Claire on the other hand was a bundle of three year old energy. Never stopping at one person for more than a minute or so, checking to see if Quil was close before moving on. By the time she reached us she had tired herself out and became content with a story of Emily's while sitting on Kim's knee.

This seemed to be what life was about. Putting aside our differences and diversities and yet celebrating them in a way.

The end result of life didn't matter, it's the journey that does. Our family and friends helping us decide who we are.

Family and friends are there no matter what, through everything.

My past had happened, and this little scene, the celebration of diversity, was a glimpse of what my future held.

The future is mine.

* * *

And thats it... the final chapter, albeit a short one, but the finale none the less.

Not much to say other than I hope you've enjoyed reading it, drop me a review if you want?

I'll be back soon, promise.

Much love,

Lorna =]


End file.
